Field
The present application relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a non-transitory storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known type of life-saving lamp that is lit automatically when it falls into water and that contributes to discovery of a person who has fallen into water (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-344185).
Conventional electronic devices have room for improvement in their functions to be executed at the time of detection when they fall into water, or the like.